Forum:Cast and Crew Articles
Should we have them here? I know that we have a pages for some of the cast and crew, but I have to question why. It seems to me that we are struggling to just get the information from the show posted and formatted, and it is not a priority for us to try and upkeep the cast and crews pages as they need to be. It also seems to me that it is needlessly redundant. I am in favor of either linking to the cast and crew's wikipedia or IMDB pages and deleting all of the cast and crew's pages from this wiki. Because this is such a major thing, I will leave this open for a week before I tag them as for deletion, and a month from today before I delete the pages, assuming there are no objections. Thoughts and opinions? Mknopp (talk) 19:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) That's what Wikipedia and IMDB are for. Love Robin (talk) 21:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Does anyone have a preference as to which we should link to? Mknopp (talk) 21:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I suggest WP first, but if no page for a subject, then to IMDB (presuming there is one there) Love Robin (talk) 21:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Out of curiousity, why do you feel that the pages for the voice actors should be deleted? I think it's pretty much standard that wikis include information on the cast and crew for the show that the wiki is about. How much is included is up to each wiki, but by having at least some information on the person, visitors don't have to go off to another site like Wikipedia if they want to learn more about the actors and people who create the show. It's too easy that once they're handed off to another website, they may take a while to come back here, if they do at all. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You make a good point for keeping the pages. Perhaps we should keep the pages, just to keep the users in the wiki as much as possible. If we do that then, we really need to update them. We also need to make an infobox for the voice actor/actresses to tie them into the rest of the Kim Possible Wiki theme. :Mknopp (talk) 04:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::My final thought on this: KP is long past the point of people coming on here to simply browse, that we need to worry will they come back soon or not. I believe we're at the stage that people come here for specific information. As a research tool. Like artists or fanfic writers, and they will come back –each time– for whatever info they need and then scoot. :::So personally, at best we could be serviced with a single page Cast & Crew with pics, where if there are any meta info or anecdotes *which apply to the series*, then that is where that can go as opposed to scattered Trivia sections. But anything more in-depth? WP and IMDB already have what anyone could ever need about them, and no one would need to be on "watch & sync" duty. :::Love Robin (talk) 08:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) YES!!! We finally have some dialogue going on about something here. Thank you both for weighing in on this. My initial reaction to seeing the sorry state of the voice actor pages was exactly what Love Robin said, "WP and IMDB already have what anyone could ever need about them, and no one would need to be on "watch & sync" duty." After hearing from both Rabbit and LR, I have to say that LR provides the best solution that I have seen to date. We create a single page for Cast and Crew with a pic for each, a little blurb about them, any anecdotes or meta info, and a link to IMDB and wikipedia. This allows us to have some info on them, without having to spend too much time and effort on it. Thoughts on this direction? Mknopp (talk) 13:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) At most, if the single page gets too long, split it into "Cast" and "Crew". Love Robin (talk) 19:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Excellent suggestion as the two combined would be very lengthy. Now, we just need to figure out how best to lay it out. Mknopp (talk) 19:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC)